thecarebearsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Care Bears: Truth or Share
Care Bears: Truth or Share is a movie in the Care Bears series. Summary Share Bear sets up a sharing party for her birthday in Care-A-Lot. However, when some of the Care Bears, Cousins, and Kids try to find Flurry Heart Bear's ice sculptures in the freezer so Flurry Heart Bear can share them, they are accidentally locked inside, so they have to go through the air ducts to find the other Care Bears, Cousins, and Kids. Plot The movie begins with Share Bear waking up in the morning with the help of many alarm clocks lined up to her digital clock, only to beep out more clocks, thus waking Share Bear up. She then reveals that it is her birthday since she officially taught sharing. She then remembered the first time she ate rainbow honey, and she apparently loved it, even though she was not born yet when she had it. She prepares herself by getting ready in various wacky ways ("A Day Like This"). After she finishes getting ready, Share Bear rushes all the way to Care-A-Lot Castle when she bumps into the customers waiting in line to get into the restaurant, and she knows that she cannot be late for this, so she jumps over the crowd's heads. Share Bear arrives at the castle where Tender Heart Bear reminds them to keep a close eye on all of the doors, and entrances, including the air vents, to make sure that no villains sneak in during Share Bear's birthday festivities. Meanwhile, at a dark storm cloud, the villains spoke about how they has been a failure while the Care Bears have been nothing but successful. In order to redeem themselves and finally eliminate all the caring, they decides that they will sneak into Care-A-Lot while the Care Bears, Cousins, and Kids are distracted by the festivities, and get everyone to show that they don't care. Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart Lion decides to put the other True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse in charge of decorating the Care-A-Lot Castle. Grumpy Bear reminds Bright Heart Raccoon what had happened the other time he got to decorate (which then cuts to a flash-back of Bright Heart's former decorating failure), but this time he was going to use the resources including napkins, rainbow honey, and inflatable hearts-shaped balloons ("Setting Up the Party"). Meanwhile, Grumpy Bear had been hired by Tender Heart Bear as security. They then went to the freezer to see the ice sculpture Flurry Heart Bear had made for the party. After entering the freezer, the door accidentally gets locked behind them, thus trapping them. Some of them (including Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon, and Treat Heart Pig) decide to bust into the air ducts in an effort to escape. While in the air ducts, Fun Shine Bear finds an older honey jar. Fun Shine then had a flashback of an old black and white Rainbow Honey commercial. Share Bear and the gang then go into another room where they discover many hidden cameras. On many monitors, they see that Care-A-Lot and the Forest of Feelings were on camera. Tender Heart Bear acts as though he doesn't know why there are hidden cameras, although it is heavily referred that he is responsible for them. At that very moment, it is revealed that there are two men recording them from behind as they appear on one of the monitors. True Heart Bear then suggests that they split up to find a way out. True Heart Bear goes it alone while the others stick together. Ultimately they just end up all together again a few moments later. Meanwhile, the villains had reached Care-A-Lot and were searching through the air ducts to find a way to eliminate caring, but they were having no such luck. The villains eventually fall right into the duct the gang is in. Tender Heart Bear remembers the time that True Heart Bear had first told him about caring. The villains lean in, in an attempt to find out what caring is but the Tender Heart Bear in the flashback grabs them and throws him down an air duct. After moving further through the air ducts, Grumpy remembers the days before he and the rest of the Care Bears lived in Care-A-Lot, but Cheer Bear interrupts him to remind him how great it was when she first moved in (cueing another flashback). Grumpy Bear's wallet then begins going crazy over all of the loose change he isn't making any inventions, so Grumpy Bear lets the wallet go so it can get to the money, only to be picked up by an unsuspecting man. Bright Heart Raccoon then pulls out a radio transmitter he had taken from Love-A-Lot Bear. They then attempt to call Love-A-Lot Bear and have her come rescue them but Grumpy Bear destroys the transmitter after he thinks that Love-A-Lot Bear is trapped inside it. Tender Heart Bear then remembers the time that he and Love-A-Lot Bear got married through a flash-back, only for it to be revealed that the whole thing was just a play. Share Bear had decided to use all of the gang as a battering ram to break through the air duct. After several tries the gang bust through only to discover that there are no guests. Grumpy Bear becomes heartbroken and believes the anniversary to be ruined, however, Share Bear begins to sing the song, "Oh, Care-A-Lot" (A parody of Oh, Christmas Tree), which makes some guests come as they form a circle and start singing with Share Bear. The Care-A-Lot Castle then returns to business and the celebration is ready to begin. Grumpy Bear also goes after the guest who had taken his wallet. Meanwhile, the villains, on the other hand, was discovered by Brave Heart Lion and were blown into a balloon after they plead with him not to launch him. The episode ends with the Care Bears wishing Share Bear a happy birthday. Characters Care Bears * Tender Heart Bear * Do Your Best Bear * Rose Club Bear * Love Heart Bear * Courage Spade Bear * Gold Jewel Bear * Orchid Heart Bear * Cheer Bear * Floral Bud Bear * Passion Heart Bear * Peace Heart Bear * Jade Luck Bear * Twinkle Shine Bear * Sunny Emerald Bear * Butter Cup Star Bear * Good Luck Bear * Wish Bear * Harmony Bear * Love-A-Lot Bear * Bed Time Bear * Too Loud Bear * Grumpy Bear * Fun Shine Bear * Thanks-A-Lot Bear * True North Bear * No-No Bear * Bored Bear * True Heart Bear * Share Bear * Laugh-A-Lot Bear * Super Star Bear * Me Bear * Flurry Heart Bear * Love Me Do Bear * Amigo Bear * Sweet Dreams Bear * Grams Bear * Hopeful Heart Bear * Messy Bear * Baby Hugs Bear * Baby Tugs Bear * Work Of Heart Bear * Champ Bear * Charming Bear * Secret Bear * Friend Bear * Birthday Bear * Great Giving Bear * Sweet Sakura Bear * Paris Heart Bear * America Cares Bear * Shine Bright Bear * Always There Bear * Sunset Heart Bear * Good Will Bear * Bashful Heart Bear * Hug-A-Lot Bear * Get Well Bear * Unbearable Bear * Unfair Bear * Starlight Bear * Play-A-Lot Bear * Shiver Me Tim-Bear * Forest Friend Bear * Sea Friend Bear * Optimism Heart Bear * Fire Wood Bear * Cheer Up Bear * Piece Of Heart Bear * I Love You Bear * Prize Bear * Determination Bear * Shy Heart Bear * Bewitch Bear * Heart Song Bear * Best Friend Bear * Rainbow Heart Bear * Trick or Sweet Bear * Surprise Bear * Christmas Wishes Bear * All My Heart Bear * Wonder Heart Bear * Take Care Bear * Smart Heart Bear * Pink Power Bear * Day Dream Bear * Empathy Cross Bear * Peaceful Star Bear * Peachy Bear * Healthy Heart Bear * Salvia Bell Bear * Supreme Heart Bear * Stingy Bear * Vanilla Heart Bear * Rise and Shine Bear * Diamond Heart Bear Care Cousins * Burning Heart Dragon * Sunny Heart Hippo * Treat Heart Pig * Brave Heart Lion * Noble Heart Horse * Melody Heart Giraffe * Bright Heart Raccoon * Ninja Star Zebra * Dare Heart Squirrel * Swift Heart Rabbit * Loyal Heart Dog * Cozy Heart Penguin * Playful Heart Monkey * Vegetable Heart Crocodile * Dash Heart Rhino * Gentle Heart Lamb * Perfect Panda * Ultra Heart Tiger * Soulful Heart Fox * Proud Heart Cat * Lotsa Heart Elephant * Sweet Heart Mouse * Polite Panda * Bell Heart Wolf * Happy Heart Cheetah * Romantic Heart Skunk Others * Oscar * Jason * Jimmy * Toborr * Dawn * Twinkers * Huggy * Beastly * Ken * Christy * Nicholas * Dark Heart * Kim * Rebecca * Alice * Yukari * John * Adam * Chris * Charles Transcript Truth or Share/Transcript Quotes Songs #Truth or Share Theme #A Day Like This #Setting Up the Party #Oh Care-A-Lot Gallery Trivia *The movie's title is a play on "Truth or Dare", a multiplayer party game. *This movie is animated in CGI. *This marks the first time Unfair Bear, No No Bear, Unbearable Bear, and Bored Bear become Care Bears instead of Who Cares Bears. *This movie is starred by Share Bear. *This movie is originally called "Truth or Care Bears". Category:Movies